The Girl Next Door
by Noodles830
Summary: Years has passed. Dash is now sixteen and in his sophomore year, a star on the track team, a famous superhero in secret. But as a new student appears in the middle of the school year, Dash finds his world upside-down as he deals with the fiery girl that just happen to be his neighbor and a lurking villainess. This is not going to end well.
1. Prologue

**Uh hey… Okay things first, I know a good story when I see it but I'm terrible when it comes to writing a story. So what I am saying, any critics of my works are welcome! Got it? This will be short since it's the prologue. But the next ones will be longer. The rating might change over time I think, but for now it will be rated K. **

**Enjoy!**

**X.X.X**

**Eight Months after the Syndrome Incident.**

**X.X.X**

The city had long recovered from the attack that Syndrome's Omnidroid had done. Syndrome hadn't been heard in a while since he was sucked into a plane so he was put as dead, it was impossible to survive that plane explosive anyways.

The Parr family was happily living in their new house. Finally they was in peace, and every once in while their Supers powers was needed. Violet was now entering her sophomore year and Dash in 6th grade, little Jack-Jack was now short a year or two from preschool.

The crowd below the tall buildings was flocking around, walking to wherever their destination was, and not minding the roaring of the cars as it went by. Mindless chatters was spoken in different languages as the people, businessmen, salesmen, stockholders, many different people of all across the country walked past each other.

No one took any notice to the young red haired girl with a green suitcase dragging behind her. The kid's jay blue eyes sparkled with annoyance as she looked at the tall points of the company buildings around her. The girl huffed. How was she supposed to find her uncle in this? It would take forever!

The red haired girl tugged on her gray coat, it was starting to get cold.

The girl made her way in the busy crowd. Let see… Her uncle worked somewhere near here, but where? She glanced up, trying to find the building that her uncle owned.

The walk sign flashed white, signaling that walking across the street was now safe. The girl dragged her green suitcase across the street, receiving some looks from the drivers. She was only eleven year old! Not five! She could take care of herself, a frown appeared on her face as she neared the sideway curb, the sign now blinking a red hand. Only if she wasn't so short…

Williams Towers. No.

Jones Company. Nuh-huh.

Wells and Son. Nope.

Kane Insurance Company. No.

Torres Corporation. No.

Why was there so many? The girl grumbled.

Ah!

She smiled as she ran inside the building. The secretary glanced up on surprise, but the girl was already gone.

"Must've the wind." The secretary mumbled to herself, "Just the wind…"

The girl ran quickly and quietly to her uncle's office. It was on the top of the building. She hummed along with the elevator music as it made to the way to the 86th floor.

Finally she arrived on the floor and went to the modern looking door and knocked.

"Come in." A voice gruffly said.

The door opened with a light creak as the girl entered.

The man's head snapped to the girl in surprise. He slowly stood from his chair, his paperwork forgotten.

The man was Buddy Pines.

Her uncle.

"Scarlet?" Buddy said in disbelief.

**X.X.X**

**Please review? It would make my day.**


	2. I

**Hehe? Hi?**

**You might be mad at me for not updating. At least I didn't abandon you all for all of eternity. *Shrugs* you should probably expect some long delays from me. And sorry about the short chapter. **

**On an addition notice, this story will follow the timeline of the release of the movie (Fall 2004) and on it will take from there. First chapter was set in early winter 2005 and I would say this is around summer of 2006. And the next few chapter will skip few years until it reaches Dash's sophomore year which is in 2009 or 2010.**

**I'm not exactly pleased with this chapter, I need your opinion whether if I need to make adjustments to this story. Don't forget to drop a review will ya?**

**X.X.X**

**One Year and Two Months after the Syndrome Incident.**

**X.X.X**

"Where are we?" Scarlet whined as she sat in the car backseat. She was bored out of her mind, and had resorted to annoy her uncle but still had no clues where they were going for the last hour.

Buddy Pines sighed as he flexed his fingers on the steering wheel. "We'll be there soon." Ignoring his niece's remark 'but you already said that forever ago.' And turned right to a long piece of land with a sole building on the horizon. After ten minute of driving, the car arrived at the gates of the building.

"We'll like to talk to Edna please." Buddy told the man in the window screen. (A/N: No idea what it's called.)

"Do you have an appointment?" The man asked.

"Well no but-"

"Sorry sir, I can't let you-AH!" The man was abruptly cut off as a short woman tasered the man. The woman then went to the camera and looked at who she was talking to.

"Ah Syndrome." Edna curtly said.

"It's Buddy Pines, not Syndrome." Buddy glowered. "Get it right."

"Well what do you want?"

"I need a favor."

Edna tuted before saying. "Come in then."

The gates opened to let the car to pass. Buddy parked his car by the curb, front by the entrance where Edna was waiting. He motioned his niece to follow him up to Edna.

Edna narrowed as her eyes darted from Scarlet to Buddy.

"No, she's only just my niece," Said Buddy.

"Why did you bring her here?"

"I'm aware that you know very well who my brother married."

Edna's eyes slowly widened as she began to understand.

"I'm sorry about your brother, I heard the news. I'm actually surprised that the government haven't made the connection between the death of your brother and the hidden will of the Pines Industry to you. Aside that, what do you need?"

"Scarlet is a pyromaniac, I discovered this when she burned down her school's gym building." Buddy started. "I was wondering if you could make some kind of resistant that would help her to control her powers more efficiently."

"Can't you do that yourself?" Edna questioned. "Last time I heard you had made serious money with your creations no?" But Buddy shook his head.

"Mirage turned in my island to the government, I can't reach any of my instruments without drawing any suspicions."

"Ah, you know, the government's still looking for you." Edna said. "Although I'm pretty sure they think you as dead but Mr. Parr had insisted." Edna narrowed her eyes as she analyzed Scarlet. "I suppose I could make some kind of resistant for her, and maybe I can make it into a common object which she could carry daily." She mused.

"You know, her mother will eventually find out that she is alive. You won't be able to hide her then." Edna remarked as they watched Scarlet who was observing the mannequins in the window in wonder.

Buddy sighed. "I know, I'm hoping it won't be for other few more years, hopefully we'll be ready." He muttered.

**X.X.X**


End file.
